110815 - Miss You
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:06 -- 07:06 CC: Aaisha? 07:06 CC: Are you okay? 07:06 CC: i heard about what happened 07:07 CC: How 07:07 CC: How are you holding up? 07:08 CC: ...Aaisha? 07:08 AT: sorry um 07:08 AT: you mean about jack and ramira? 07:09 CC: Yeah 07:09 AT: um yea 07:09 AT: so that happened 07:09 CC: You sure? 07:09 CC: You did hvae that crush and all 07:10 AT: ... yea i did but she was starting to ping me more pale 07:10 AT: but 07:10 AT: ugh i offered to be her moirail and she just got mad 07:11 AT: i was planning on talking to serios and everything 07:11 AT: i hate it 07:14 CC: Oh 07:14 CC: Well, damn 07:16 AT: mm 07:17 CC: Well, it'll all be alright 07:17 CC: Like I said before at least 07:17 CC: Romance is a sub plot here 07:17 CC: We need to focus on surviving 07:17 CC: Can't let romance hijack that, right? 07:19 AT: aaaaaAH ITS TOO LATE fuck im talking to serios right now 07:20 CC: what? 07:20 AT: i 07:20 AT: may or not be 07:20 AT: a little panicked 07:20 AT: and we are a breaching a subject 07:21 AT: in this conversation that i would like to ignore but my morales say no 07:21 CC: Is it about that crush? 07:21 AT: yes 07:21 CC: Or Scarlet? 07:22 AT: crush just 07:22 AT: also im upset how many times has scarlet got to have you now :( 07:23 CC: I'm sorry :( 07:24 CC: I really wouldn't be in thi if I'd thought I had the choice before 07:25 AT: i know 07:25 CC: And I fear I'm under mind control 07:25 CC: Or some other kind of compulsion 07:25 CC: Probably that shipping 07:25 AT: i knoow i - ?? why? 07:26 CC: Apparently "shipping" is a thing 07:26 CC: Like ome kind of actual ability 07:26 CC: some* 07:26 AT: oh 07:26 AT: well that would make sense then and 07:26 AT: would make sense why scarlet told me to talk to lorrea 07:27 CC: Lorrea? 07:27 AT: yea 07:27 CC: Why her? 07:28 CC: Actually, speaking of the shipping 07:28 CC: I think she's about to expand her reach 07:31 AT: why do you think that 07:31 AT: expand her reach where 07:31 CC: Well to everyone 07:31 CC: Why we were "flirting", she tried to challenge me to a game 07:31 CC: Called "Primer Politics" 07:32 AT: serios mentioned that 07:32 CC: From the Companion Caste of her society 07:32 CC: Yeah, where they take bets and force relationships 07:32 AT: yeah 07:32 AT: well if its a fucking skill sounds like you need lorrea's help 07:32 CC: I'm not paying her game 07:33 CC: playing* 07:33 CC: If I see it happening, I'm going to stop it though 07:33 CC: I'll told her I'd sleep on the offer 07:34 CC: Obviously just refusing 07:34 CC: She did offer me her "stim" 07:34 CC: Whatever that is 07:34 CC: Which would apparently level the playing field 07:34 AT: i guess 07:34 CC: Not that I want it 07:35 CC: But... 07:35 AT: it sounds like a offer someone should be taking though 07:35 AT: why not send her lorrea's way 07:35 CC: Because I'm not letting her manipulate all of us like this 07:35 CC: Besides, you'd have to fuck her to get it 07:36 CC: At least, I would 07:36 CC: Even if Lorrea can, I doubt she'd really want to play us all like that 07:36 CC: Or be a match for Scarlet 07:37 CC: And the wager for this wasp me swearing unending loyalty to her til the this game ends 07:37 CC: Playing on her terms is not really an option 07:38 AT: ugh i guess 07:39 AT: i almost feel upset that lorrea wont get the challenge 07:39 AT: and i trust lorrea to win a shipping war if she has the same skill honestly 07:39 CC: I don't only because Scarlet is a God 07:39 CC: Or ghost 07:39 CC: or whatever the fuck 07:40 CC: With billions of sweeps of experience 07:40 CC: No matter how much she claims to be young 07:40 AT: yea 07:42 CC: So all in all, playing her game is a bad idea 07:42 CC: Though, there is the offer of her stim to consider 07:43 CC: If it grants ability equal to hers or at least enough 07:43 CC: We may be able to use it against her 07:43 CC: On our terms, of course 07:43 AT: i dont 07:43 AT: dont think its that simple 07:44 CC: Nothing is that simple 07:44 CC: But Serios wasp able to give me some motivation earlier 07:44 CC: And I'm tired of kowtowing like I have been 07:44 CC: We're making a plan against her 07:45 CC: Didn't you want to get Vigil away from her? 07:45 AT: yea serios told me about that too 07:45 CC: This is the only way we have of going about that so far 07:45 CC: At least, as far as I know 07:46 CC: If shipping really kills feelings or whatever 07:46 AT: i dont know 07:47 CC: No one does, really 07:47 CC: But we at least need to find out, yeah? 07:49 AT: yea we do 07:50 CC: I'm tired of going back and forth on my faith 07:50 CC: If there's an actual chance at this, we have to do something 07:51 CC: They're kind of closing in on us from al sides 07:51 CC: all* 07:56 AT: yea they are 07:56 AT: just 07:56 AT: one problem at a time 07:57 CC: what other problem is ahead of us right now? 07:57 CC: Aside from...earier 07:57 CC: earlier* 07:57 AT: me calming down 07:59 CC: Ah shit 07:59 CC: I'm sorry 07:59 CC: so sorry 07:59 CC: I didn't mean to be overzealous or anything 08:01 CC: is there...something I can do? 08:02 AT: no its fine youre not whats causing me to freak out 08:02 AT: just. 08:03 AT: everything in the last hour 08:03 AT: serios and i arent moirails anymore 08:03 CC: Oh... 08:03 CC: Should I ask? 08:03 CC: Nevermind 08:03 AT: he he took it really okay 08:03 CC: ...the crush? 08:03 AT: but i. i cant be his palemate right now 08:03 AT: yes 08:05 CC: I'm sorry it ended 08:05 AT: it was my choice 08:05 CC: Even still 08:06 AT: i kno 08:12 CC: Well, you still have me 08:12 CC: Not that I can repace a moirail 08:14 AT: heh i kno :) 08:15 AT: do you kno when well meet up again? 08:16 CC: No clue :T 08:16 CC: I really hope it's soon 08:18 CC: I miss you already 08:18 CC: :'( 08:20 AT: same :( 08:20 AT: id like... to be alone with you for longer than a few hours 08:21 CC: :o 08:22 CC: ...really? 08:23 AT: yes 08:24 AT: scarlet would be a lot less... irritating if. that happened 08:27 CC: For sure 08:27 CC: We're questing though 08:28 AT: mm i kno :( 08:28 CC: Maybe on Derse 08:28 AT: gotta go beat up the black queen first 08:28 CC: There's some way out 08:29 CC: I know because...Scarlet found a way in 08:29 CC: So damn frustrating 08:29 CC: I'm also shackled to the floor last I checked 08:30 AT: well scarlet is also a ghost 08:30 AT: i am not a ghost 08:30 AT: but i am regal as fuck :3c 08:31 AT: s w e e t cape 08:31 CC: Of course my empress :) 08:31 CC: Please grant me a royal pardon 08:32 CC: So that I can get the hell out there 08:32 AT: ofc i can always grant one for you :) 08:32 AT: but srs talk its gonna take me a little while wait for me <3 08:32 CC: <3 08:32 CC: I can be patient 08:33 CC: The nights are so cold without you though 08:35 AT: i kno i kno bby our logs will just have to give u strength just like they do me 08:37 CC: I don't have that tyrian strength that you do though 08:40 CC: Will you carry me off in your arms? 08:41 AT: ofc :3c and u may not have my strength but u sure have some willpower 08:45 CC: Sounds like we complete each other ;3c 08:46 AT: oho ;3c 08:51 CC: If only we could spend some real quality time with each other 08:51 AT: that would be fucking great 08:51 AT: let me just conquer derse and well talk 08:52 CC: If only I could be free to help 08:52 AT: well 08:52 CC: We'd see how good of a match we are 08:52 AT: listening in on conversations is great 08:52 AT: what i need first is information 08:52 CC: Maybe good enough to light a fire 08:53 AT: pfft 08:53 AT: well we can see how good your spying is mr businesstroll 08:53 AT: get guards talking and all that fun stuff 08:53 AT: i want to know whats happening on derse but apparently the queen is ahead of me and so is scarlet probably 08:54 CC: I'll see what I can do 08:54 CC: They may think they're queens, but you're an empress 08:54 CC: Totally outrank them 08:54 AT: you flatter me 09:00 CC: I aim to please 09:00 AT: :) gotta work on my empire tho 09:00 AT: that is sadly lacking 09:05 CC: You've got my backing 09:05 AT: <3 09:06 CC: <3 09:14 AT: you always make me feel better thank you 09:16 CC: Thank you for the opportunity 09:17 AT: :) 09:25 CC: :) 09:25 CC: I'll guess I'll see you later 09:25 CC: Hopefully sooner than later 09:26 AT: i will do my best to make it sooner 09:26 CC: As will I -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:28 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha